Pilot Part 2 (Rook)
Pilot part 2 is the Second episode of Rook Plot Rook and Shi have just met Slash (Slash) Who are you I am Slash (Rook) I'm Rook Blonko (Slash) And who's this (Shi) I'm Rook Shi (Slash) Oh Rook you are Ben Tennyson's old partner (Rook) Yes I am (Slash) Can you help me (Rook) Hmm How (Slash) My Predatory Species are attacking my town (Rook) Hmm ok I have met one before there is a device what is a copy of the Omnitrix called the Nemetrix it has all the species what are predators of Ben's aliens and Ben has a Talpaedan called Armodrillo and on the Nemetrix there is an alien called Slamworm (Slash) Ok I didn't need to know that but follow me Rook and Shi follow Slash to his town (Slash) We are here (Rook) Good so were is it (Slash) I will help and there is one over there Rook turns his Proto tool into 2 Swords (Rook) Show me, Shi go back to the ship its not safe (Shi) Oh ok Shi goes back to the ship and Rook and Slash Go to the Predator (Slash) There (Rook) I see him Rook jumps on it and starts slicing The predator (Rook) Its not working (Slash) Is that a Proto-Tool? (Rook) Yes (Slash) Change it into gun it will really hurt it (Rook) Ok Rook changes his Proto-tool into a gun (Rook) I hope this works Slash jumps onto its back and drills it makes a screeching sound Rook starts to shoot the Predator it makes the same noise (Rook) Slash can you talk to it and tell it to stop making that noise (Slash) They aren't species what intellegent lifeforms can talk to (Rook) We would make a good team (Slash) We would wouldn't we (Rook) Ok wanna be in a team also why do have so many scars (Slash) My Brother Andreas got kidnapped by an Osmosian called Aggregor and know I fight for my planet so now I have loads of Battle Scars (Rook) Ok Rook kills the predator by shooting it again (Slash) Is that little girl a person in your team (Rook) No she's my sister she wanted to come to this planet (Slash) Ok (Rook) Come to my ship (Slash) Sure ok you go I will follow I am just gonna tell my family that I'm leaving (Rook) Ok Shi is proberly bored Rook goes to his ship (Shi) Finally your back (Rook) Yes Slash is just saying bye to his family (Shi) Is that him coming now (Rook) I think so that was quick (Shi) Hey hey Slash come here you will be able to see our planet Revonnah (Slash) Ok coming They fly off to Revonnah (Rook) We are here (Slash) Whats happening over there (Rook) What (Slash) There is a Conductoid Charge see's them (Charge) Hello Talpaedan and Revonnahgander I am here to take Amber Ogia's (Rook) I'm afraid we can't let you do that (Charge) I will and I didn't tell you who I was I'm Charge an Intergalactic Criminal (Slash) Why do you want a fruit (Charge) You don't know that Amber Ogia can be used to empower an entire army that can invade an entire galaxy (Rook) Shi go home (Slash) We can't let you get away with this Muroids come down from a cliff and Attack Rook,Slash and Charge (Rook) Muroids (Slash) I know The Muroids jump onto Charge (Rook) He deserves it (Charge) Why do I deser... (Slash) Do ahh you mean Why do I Desert it (Rook) I did not relize that good wisecrack (Slash) What's a Wisecrack (Rook) Here come more Muroids RUN!!! The Run Off (Slash) Do you think Charge is okay (Rook) I hope not (Slash) I agree Charge Runs up (Charge) Please help (Rook) Why should we (Charge) I will be good (Rook) Stay with us if you do anything wrong well you know (Charge) Please thanks a lot (Slash) And take a Shower (Charge) Conductoids can't take Showers (Rook) Its true They stop running and turn around (Rook) The Muroids are still coming He turns his proto-tool into 2 guns and blasts the Muriods (Slash) Ok I am gonna drill you keep on blasting Slash drills underground and Rook carry's on blasting them (Charge) What should I do (Rook) Let me think about it Hmmm nothing Rook kills them all (Rook) And then they were dead (Charge) Finally (Rook) Your personallity has changed Slash come out of the ground (Rook) I kinda killed them all (Slash) Oh (Charge) So we are a team (Rook) Depends (Charge) Who is the Depends (Rook/Slash) YOU!!! THE END Characters Rook Blonko Slash (Rook) Charge(Kinda) Rook Shi Villians Slamworm's Species Muroids Charge(Kinda) Trivia *Charge is kinda a Villian and Kinda a Character *Slash Doesn't know what a wisecrack is Category:Episodes Category:Rook Category:Two-Part Episodess